


Only love can hurt like this

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Only love can hurt like this

如果与大街上的陌生人发展超越友谊的朋友关系，并不会令边伯贤感到多么意外，反正都是预料之中，可如果与自己的病人——有点刺激了，如果病人恰好又是自己的学生——这种背德感太过欲罢不能。

学校图书馆的闭馆时间大约在晚十点左右，现在是晚上九点二十一分，边伯贤稍稍计算了一下，差不多，或者说完全足够了，但要是玩点别的花样恐怕有些紧张，不过没关系，他可以带回家继续。

一手懒洋洋支着太阳穴，一手细细抚摸埋在他胯间的柔软黑发，边伯贤眯起眼，满足的叹息从合不拢的唇齿间飘散，呼吸很热，吹在腿根处的呼吸更热，是不是这个角落本来就窒闷且潮热，不然身上怎么出了这么多汗？他不耐烦的扯开领带，与此同时，下体被狠狠嘬吸，难以言明的舒爽令他头皮发麻，抚摸发丝的手指不自觉收紧，小小的惊呼在空气里炸开，一直埋头伺候他的人终于抬起眼睛看他，却什么都没说，那双狭长诱人的眼睛于他周身扫了一圈，复而垂下眼帘继续刚才的动作，可就是这样的眼神生生逼着边伯贤想做些过分的事情，想让看向他的眼神失控，填满意乱情迷。

“可以了，”他拍拍那人的脸颊，“坐上来吧。”

他的学生呆呆望了他半晌，一副单纯无知的模样，“老师不怕被人发现吗？”

这绝对是故意的。

边伯贤俯下身，离他的学生极近，近的呼吸弄痒了皮肤，“可是钟大又不愿意跟我回家，我能怎么办呢？”

洁白牙齿轻咬猫咪似的嘴巴，那明明是狡黠的笑容，但眼神仍旧无辜，边伯贤看得咬牙切齿。

“回家？”

“是的，跟我回家——”

“不要。”他的学生打断他，“如果我跟老师回家，老师一定不会放过我。”

边伯贤哑口无言，并非这种假设戳到他痛处，只是联想到他的学生从前遭遇，终究于心不忍。

又看了眼腕表，他说：“还剩49分钟，钟大可以做到吗？”

“嗯。”

这只乖巧的猫咪啊，好喜欢。

 

常年被精神疾病折磨，他的学生瘦的就剩一把骨头，即便像现在这样几乎将所有重量压在他身上，边伯贤并没有感到多么吃力，揽着腰肢的手臂收紧了些，另一只手探至股缝间，指腹按压柔软褶皱，做最后的放松。白天做过一次，确切来说他们经常做，后穴轻松吞进两根手指，边伯贤进得不深，只浅浅在入口位置做扩张。两根手指上下交叠，来回转着圈将润滑剂送进去。难耐的呼吸羽毛般瘙痒了他的耳廓，他侧头想躲开，身上的人突然发话了。

“老师爱我吗？”

“爱。”他笑着回答，七分真三分假。

“骗子。”

“对，我是骗子。”

“老师爱我吗？”

“爱。”

这对话听上去好诡异，但这是边伯贤特殊的治疗方法——不，那称不上治疗，是他们之间的相处方式。

金钟大小时候遭到养父母虐待，性格渐渐变得乖戾偏执，长大后患上严重的精神分裂，具体表现在情感障碍以及被害妄想，说白了，就是认为全世界的人都存有恶意，哪怕把活蹦乱跳的一颗心掏出来泣不成声的说我没有骗你，这人也不会相信。边伯贤干脆顺水推舟，真真假假相处着，慢慢将他的学生搞到手。

大学入学的第一天，边伯贤就注意到这个人，第一名的成绩考进这所高等学府，不想注意都难，在得知报了他所在的心理专业后，更是分给金钟大愈加多的注意力，后来无意间得知他的学生患有严重的精神分裂，有那么几秒，以为同事在跟他开玩笑——精神分裂通常伴有认知学习障碍，尤其严重的患者，小学毕业水平最多了，然而金钟大却是个高智商。千万分之一的例外被他遇见，真不知要庆幸还是该悲哀。

他的学生由于情感障碍，完全不与任何人接触，就连和任课老师交流也压缩在不得不去的范围之内——边伯贤是其中之一，这是让他感到庆幸的地方，一来借助金钟大完成自己的研究课题，二来，他对这个人十分感兴趣，他很想尝试用什么暗度陈仓让自己成为一个精神病人的全世界，这个想法听上去很疯狂，但他天生热爱刺激事物，他跃跃欲试。

没多久，边伯贤得偿所愿。借助课题研究的动机，金钟大竟然主动来找他，开口便是一句：我有精神分裂，我能做老师的研究对象吗？这在边伯贤的意料之外，不过“顺水推舟”的人情不做白不做。在说完这句话的第二天，他们发生了肉体关系，仍由对方主动提出，他的学生说：老师，做爱能治好吗？他怎么回答来着？想不起来，反正话音刚落，或者说不容边伯贤反驳，那人已然赤身裸体站在眼前了。

再后来，一切顺理成章，他和他的学生将背德感拉扯成一张遮盖天际的黑布，黑布裹着他们，呼吸都逃不出去。

可是最近边伯贤发现事情有逐渐脱轨的迹象，并非言行，他自认有足够的意志力控制一举一动，包括金钟大偶然崩溃时发疯一般纠缠他——他会非常非常非常温柔的去安慰，去哼一首简单的安眠曲，令边伯贤感到脱轨的是自己的感情，那不同于起初的好奇与企求刺激心理，那是一种犹如丝线的东西，在一呼一吸间缠紧心脏，呼吸急促时——比如说看见金钟大或与金钟大欢好，丝线能将心脏勒出血，呼吸平稳时——不，已经没有可以喘息的机会了，即便看不见摸不到，他仍想念的紧。

谁说从肉体挖掘不出感情？那一定没有经历过很多销魂蚀骨。

至于那个七分真三分假的“爱”字，边伯贤心知肚明自己在自我欺骗。

 

湿黏的液体顺着指缝流下，内壁热烫，边伯贤抽出手指换上更粗更硬的家伙，他直勾勾看着他的学生，两手箍紧对方腰肢，稍加力气，便能感觉自己的家伙渐渐进入那个温暖巢穴，那里面好烫，烫得他差点惊呼出声。

“啊……”脖颈伸展开来，脆弱的咽喉与大动脉曝露在眼前，边伯贤伸出舌尖慢慢感受内里血液的跳动。

跨坐在身上的人适应那根东西的尺寸后，自发的抬起屁股再放下，主动取悦边伯贤。在他们频繁的做爱次数里，金钟大往往属于掌握主动权那一方，无论何时何地，只要他想，于是边伯贤的办公室和学校图书馆是众多场合中被使用最多的地方，也有百货商场的男厕，那回非常刺激。两人本来还在看鞋，边伯贤中途接了个电话回来，他的学生就不见了，不等他去找，开始直播的提示音响起，视频里有急促的喘息与滋啵滋啵粘液声，尽管没有露脸，但边伯贤对暴露在镜头下的人体器官再熟悉不过，紧接着，一条消息进来：老师，我走丢了。边伯贤气得差点摔了手机，他把那段视频翻来覆去看了好几遍才找到金钟大，当他踹开厕所隔间的木门，边伯贤一眼就看见他的学生正在舔舐手指上的白色液体，木门吱呀晃动，金钟大的脸出现消失消失出现，像一部定格动画，一帧一帧争先恐后钻进边伯贤的大脑。

“好玩吗。”他逼近他的学生，将其困在角落。

猫咪似的嘴巴笑得无辜纯良，扑上来急不可耐咬他的嘴唇，含糊不清说：“老师爱我吗？”

若换做平时，边伯贤会游刃有余的回答“爱”，可现在不同，结束这荒唐一切的想法急速占据思维，他躲开那些热切的吻，靠近脸颊的热度突然后撤，气氛冷静的令人窒息。约莫几分钟后，边伯贤冷静下来，他认为自己不能跟一个精神分裂计较这些——还不都是他惯出来的。

边伯贤摘掉眼镜一边揉捏鼻梁，一边说：“对不起，但是你这次有些过分——”

话头止住是因为听见诡异的抽噎声，金钟大面无表情看着他，双颊湿漉漉尽是泪水。说实话，相处这么久还是头一次看到金钟大哭，面无表情的哭，仿佛泪腺有自主思想，当事人控制不了它们。边伯贤低低叹口气，上前一步打算安慰他的学生，手都没抬起来就被狠狠推开，后背撞上门板，他疼得倒吸冷气。

“钟大……”

皮带被解开了，毛茸茸的脑袋凑近胯部，尚未勃起的东西被含在嘴里，三两下就硬的发疼，一个奇怪的想法闪过脑海——看来不止他的学生，他自己都变得异常敏感。

强忍住射精的欲望，边伯贤掰着那人的肩膀让他转过去，指尖扒开穴口，嫩红潮热的软肉隐隐可见，他挺腰进入。

撞击剧烈且凶猛，内壁在反抗，边伯贤却很兴奋，一手捂住金钟大的嘴巴，压低嗓子说别出声还在直播——是了，跌落在脚边的手机仍勤恳工作着，他一点都不想关掉，他想，既然你希望全世界都知道你在被我干，为什么不遂你的愿的呢？说过了，他天生爱刺激。

绞着那根东西的肉壁愈发的紧，臀肉到腿根一片通红，体液因为抽插的动作被碾成白沫，边伯贤不停换着角度顶弄柔软肉壁，比内壁更软的舌头细细舔舐他的掌心，恍惚间觉着这人全身上下都是湿漉漉的，实际上的确是这样，刺激心理与剧烈运动令金钟大出了不少汗，就连呼吸都潮热。一声闷哼过后，精液射满边伯贤另一只手掌心，趁后穴骤然缩紧的档口，他利用那处快速摩擦前段，再狠狠撞进去，粘稠液体填满空虚内里。

“老师爱我吗？”金钟大懒洋洋坐在马桶上，懒洋洋垂着眼帘看边伯贤为他清理，懒洋洋的发问。

“爱。”边伯贤笑嘻嘻回答，七分真三分假。

后来很长一段时间内，这次荒唐直播成了sns的热议话题，所有人猜测两位男主角是谁，有那么几回几乎就要猜中，边伯贤并不希望事情闹大，他找借口扔了自己和金钟大那天所穿的衣鞋，对方小口抿着不加奶的美式，面无表情看他撒谎，倏地，面无表情冷冰冰说：胆小鬼。边伯贤不气反笑，抢过那杯美式一口饮尽，我太惯你了。

骗子。

嗯。

 

今天的主动权仍在金钟大手里，他攀着边伯贤的肩膀，下体紧贴他的老师的胯部，缓慢画圈晃动，那根东西就在他的屁股里同样小幅度画圈，冠状沟始终抵在内壁某一处，倏尔撑开褶皱倏尔又离开，一松一紧的快感灼人心肺，害他弓起手指，指甲划破了边伯贤的肩胛骨。

“钟大真的是猫咪啊……”边伯贤边说边拉过那两只手反剪在他的学生背后，“喜欢这样？”

“不……喜欢……”

“骗子。”

他的学生挣脱他的桎梏，两手捧着边伯贤的下颌，幽黑眼珠近在咫尺，“老师也是骗子……”

“嗯，我是骗子。”指甲于起伏胸膛逡巡，剐蹭着挺立的两处，“钟大爱我吗？”

这应该是他头一次问这种问题，他的学生难免堂皇，总是毫无波动的脸有一丝崩坏，“什么是爱？”

意料之中的答案。

“爱啊——”边伯贤托起对方的膝盖窝，将怀里的人调转方向背对他，“爱就是无时无刻的思念——”

抬起再重重放下，硬胀的东西贯穿身体内部，顶端压住敏感点稍作停留，剧烈快感跑遍四肢百骸，填充每一根神经每一个细胞，猫咪在边伯贤怀中难耐的扭动，嘴巴半张着，淫靡的音调自此四散。

“爱就是不能自控——”

得不到关心的东西因为起伏动作乱晃，溢出铃口的粘液摇摇欲坠，坠在细丝另一端，肉棒撞一下内里，便跌落一滴，滴滴答答，弄湿了地板。边伯贤就着这个姿势将怀里的人放倒在地面，膝盖稍稍使力便分开双腿挤进去，他扶着自己的东西在股缝处上下蹭着，粘液涂湿屁股——不，那处本就湿的不像话，穴口跟随呼吸收紧放松，那一圈肌肉红肿，边伯贤舔了舔嘴唇，再度进入内里。

“爱也是想射到你怀孕——”

他脱掉碍事的衣服，以便看得更清楚自己如何干那个小洞，粗大的家伙将穴口一圈撑得平展，近乎透明，抽出事带了几丝嫩肉，边伯贤放进两根手指，和自己的家伙一起干他的学生。

“唔……”

手指可是会拐弯的，他的手指又修长，弓起的指关节几乎要撑破内壁。身下人被他撞得向前爬了几寸，他一把将人拽回来，死死按住腰部，柔软的地方塌陷下去紧贴地面。啪啪作响的肉体相撞声音一缕缕飞进耳朵，听得人无法自控，边伯贤弯下腰，嘴巴贴着金钟大的耳朵，说，明白了吗？钟大。

他的学生艰难回头，嘴唇时不时蹭到边伯贤的嘴唇，脸上表情是只有深陷情欲才会有的迷乱，“不……明白……”

他轻笑一声，另只手探去身下,不过揉捏了几次而已，怀里人便抖索着射在他手上，接着，整个人脱力一般趴在地砖，边伯贤直起腰调整姿势，两手抓着臀肉，骑在他的学生身上快速进出着。这样紧密贴合的体位不用大幅度抽出插入便有很强烈的快感，他扬起下巴闭上眼睛，享受内壁嘬吸摩擦肉棒的快感。

能感觉到麻痒酥软在腰眼发散，全身都是软的，但下面那根东西愈加硬胀，跳动的前段吐出越来越多带了白浊的清液，他猛地挺腰，整根没入后穴，热烫精液射进同样热烫的内里，直到吃的一滴不剩。

边伯贤拍了拍对方的屁股，嬉笑着说：“好贪吃的猫咪。”

猫咪在他身下艰难的转过来，还是那样面无表情，唯独一双眼闪着微弱的光，执着的又问他什么是爱。

他轻啄猫咪的嘴角，两手撑在对方脑袋两侧，盯着那双眼一动不动——他要抓住这些光。

“Only love can hurt like this。”

话音刚落，外面钟声响了，十点了。

“老师爱我吗？”

咔哒咔哒，图书管理员的脚步声由远及近，边伯贤拾起地上衣服裹住他的猫咪，抱着人躲进不远处办公桌下，空间逼仄，两人不得不紧密相贴，连呼吸都缠绕在一起。

黑暗中仍能感觉到那双眼还在看着自己，近乎偏执等待他的答案，脚步声在附近停下了，能清楚看见手电灯光于四周晃来晃去，即便已经做好被抓包的准备，可这种类似惊悚片的情节仍令边伯贤提心吊胆，偏生他的学生压根不在乎他提到嗓子眼的心跳，张嘴又问老师爱我吗，他急忙捂住对方的嘴巴，摸出手机按了几个号码，图书馆门口的电话响了，管理员急匆匆离开。

边伯贤长出一口气，歪着脑袋看他的学生，对方也在固执的看他，闭上眼无奈的摇摇头，他凑过去隔着手背送上一吻。

“爱。”

十分真，零分假。

让边伯贤感到意外的是金钟大不再反驳他是骗子，那人眨了眨眼，探出舌尖细细舔舐他的手心，叽叽咕咕说了几个字。

“什么？”

“好可怕，我头一次没有认为你在骗我。”

是啊，好可怕。

我都没办法抽身了。

 


End file.
